


The Golden Goose

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, the goose did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter was just trying to relax in the park when a goose made him fall for a man he never thought would be the love of his life.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Golden Goose

Peter was a bit curious as he sat in the park, watching the birds around him, most of them pigeons and then one honked at him. “A goose?” He tipped his head another honk coming from the foul and he made a little noise to beckon it closer and tossing more bits of corn and feed he brought towards it.

The goose honked at him a bit more louder and Peter frowned as it flapped it’s wings and waddled off turning back only to honk at him again. He frowned as more honking happened and he stood the goose looking please if a goose could do such a thing and waddled father down over the grass.

Peter frowned as he followed looking around and head another honk looking to the goose as it now stood in front of him honking and Peter tossed his hands up. “Hey!”

The goose continued to honk and nip at him, making noises as it jumped and bit at the fringes of his sweater, it’s wings flapping erratically. Peter made a noise as the goose flapped and nipped at him his hands flailing as he tried to back and get away from the foul as he moved backwards down the small hill making a noise as the goose squawked at him and he tripped over his feet and fell. 

Peter made a noise as he fell the goose honking at him as he rolled and tumbled, hitting his elbow as he attempted to stop himself failing miserably. When he started to feel sick and too dizzy he felt hands on him and help stop him on the ground strong legs supporting his back. “Hey-Hey you are you okay?”

Peter groaned, his eyes closed as he tried to gather his breathing his hands scrambling at the grass to sit up and the man that was there stopped him. “Whoa, whoa wait a second there, careful.” 

He was pulled up feeling a warm chest at his back holding him in place, whoever the rich voice belonged too smelled nice, and he took another minute feeling something pressed to his hand. “Some water, drink it a bit slow.”

Peter took it, sipping at him as his body settled his eyes opening looking for the evil foul on the ridge but just saw onlookers looking and pointing at him and he groaned. “Oh god, I look like a fool.”

The man behind him chuckled and he felt him shaking his head. “You’re not a fool. Are you okay?”

Peter nodded, finishing the water as he felt the warm chest leave him and he wished to reach back and force the stranger back to him before his face came into view and Peter felt he lost his breath again. “I’m Tony.”

Peter nodded, he was not born under a rock, probably another reason people were staring. Tony Stark, genius billionaire sitting on his knees in front of him. “P-peter.”

Tony smiled and tipped his head, standing the man stood and offered his hands to Peter. Peter felt dizzy again as he took them and stood a bit slowly, standing awfully close to his idol. “There we go, back on your feet.”

Peter nodded and licked his lips looking back to the ridge, not sure if he should thank the goose or yell at it still. “Um- Thank you really.”

Tony shook his head. “Really, was I supposed to not save you? You were in distress, not a damsel, but I’ve never been picky. Are you hungry Peter?”

Peter felt light on his feet again, like he was going to fall as Tony stared at him and he found himself nodding and smiling. “Y-yeah, I could eat.”

Tony beamed and let go of one of Peter’s hand. “Come on, I’ll call us a car at the bottom of this small hill, make sure you don’t fall again, yeah?”

Peter squeezed the hand in his and followed him down the small hill, looking to the sky as he heard a distinctive honk, deciding the goose could live another day.


End file.
